


A fallen mystery (Lucifer Morningstar)

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Fallen Angel Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gen, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: on a dark and dreary night, in LA Lucifer decides to go on a walk. what he didnt know was that he'd bump into someone who actually has the capability to kill him.and maze is no where To be found.a mystery girl Swoops in like a dark night, and Kills The threat instantly, with An iron claw.although Lucifer Was shot: The mystery girl manages to pull the bullet out, and Magically heal a wound that no human on earth could ever have the power to.When the girl disapears she leaves Lucifer, extremely puzzled. This girl saved his life and he didn't even know her. She didn't have to do this, yet did; and lucifer can't help, but wonder why?Lucifer realisis there's only one thing left to Do.find the mystery girl, and give her what he Owes to her."sometimes, people don't wanna be found."what will Happen when Lucifer discovers this girl, and develops insane feelings for her? will Chloe be able to look at him the same?secrets have yet to be unveiledfollow the mystery girl, and view the World of Lucifer Morningstar with a new set of eyes!





	1. oc info

Name: Hellena natas Seraphina  
(Aka elena)

Part demon, part angel.  
\- hybrid 

Labeled: fallen angel 

Abilities: enhanced senses, Heightened strength, Time stop  
Teleportation, Time travel, Elemental Reguard, deminsional traveling, telepathy, reversed flight. Intangibility, invisibility, illusionist, seductive-mind control, shapeshifting, telekenisis, sonic voice, able to regrow wings, reproduce itsself, can't Die.

Eye colour: left eye/grey  
Right eye/blue 

IQ: 1300 

Held captive by humans from the time she was an infant to when she was 19, escaped with a mark on the back of her neck. (Shape of a satanic star) 

 

It was Frozen like that, no skin Grew over it, and it never got infected. Never faded away. She just hides it with her Long hair.


	2. {1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena explains her backstory, more importantly how she saves lucifer.

Elena's pov 

I've never been the kind of Girl, to stay in one place.  
I'm usually here one day, and gone the next. 

Its one of the perks of teleportation am I right?

What I don't understand, is the society I live in. Why do these creatures look...like me, but yet they're all still so different?

I'm strong, like....really strong. But these creatures seem really vulnerable.   
I mean, there's always that one Human I run into; in which they're completely Insane and Try to kill me because they've figured out what I was.

But have they figured out....really?

They couldn't have.... I barely know what I am. 

I woke up an infant, blessed to have these powers, but I've never really known why. I may seem like a badass but really, it took me ages before I could Really understand what the hell I was doing. 

Guys at the age of 19, dream of sex, and freedom  
Girls at the age of 19 dream of Sexy bodies and A wealthy man.   
But for me...at that age; I yurned for freedom. 

I craved the Scent of Nature, to be able To explore the world with my own eyes, but I couldn't.   
When I woke up, I was in a lab.   
Every day of my life consisted of experiments- Yes on me. 

My body was found, in the center of a meteor. Scientists still have yet to know how I Survived this, but they do know one thing for sure....that I'm immortal. 

How do they know? 

Well...have You ever seen the twilight saga? If you haven't just go watch it real quick, I promise The author has nothing better to do than Explain my Past, this story isn't going anywhere. 

You know how vampires, are basically made of stone, and crystals basically radiate off their skin in the sunlight?? Well that was me. Imagine, a little Baby   
That weighs almost as much as a Bus, crash landing in the center of new mexico. 

Believe me when I say, this story is full of some crazy ass shit. 

Not only that but, I was born with wings.   
They injected me with millions, of different types of syrums- so it did take Practically infinite amounts of torture in order for me to discover away to hide them.

That's when I discovered my enhanced capabilities; which helps mask them with my illusions and such. 

I did learn how to shape-shift, but Before you go telling me I could've easily escaped by shape-shifting; get this-  they marked my neck. So that they'd always be able tell me apart from the disguise I've entrapped myself in. And encase you're still wondering, no. My illusions have absolutely nothing to do with my shape-shifting. Keep in mind, I'm not god. My skills aren't perfect. 

You'd expect me to be able to use my illusions to Fool them, but I didn't really think of this until the day of my escape. 

When I did escape, it was the most amazing day of my life.   
It was the day I vowed to help anyone. Anyone at all in need. 

And after I made my marry way out of that hole, I figured out how to erase my existence from their minds. Unfortunately for me...  
I couldn't erase that from my mind, and my powers are tied to my emotions. So had to opt out of civilization until I could control myself. So I remained intangible for almost 3 years of my life. 

By the age of 23 I was indeed prepared to step into the mortal world. And when I did I was really clueless of The human world. The only thing I really knew how to do was save or kill people. So I adapting was really really difficult for me. 

On the bright-side I never found any need of food. But drinks were a necessity. Not water, I'm talking about something far more Amazing. This just happens to be the only reason I haven't completely shunned the human race- they made boose. 

How can someone with enhanced healing, even get drunk? I have know fucking clue. But thank FUCK I can. I dont think I'd still be here without boose in my life. 

So....there You have it.  
My not so short fucked up life story, is this boring enough for you? Well You might wanna pin back your wings   
Because in the present time, as of now. Shit in my life, is getting real. 

Tonight I'm currently on my way home, from a Small park in Los Angelos. My surroundings are seemingly darkened, after checking the time I found it to be about 11:53 pm. 

I never think anything of it, because now a days I've always returned home late. I'm living in A condo, right around the corner of an oklawn.

The scent of oil and gasoline used to make my nostrils flare, but the city life has its perks. 

I stare into the dark puddles that line the crevice of The sidewalk. The moon illuminates against the water, hues of pink and purple Seemed to flow with the mixture of Oil and old rain water. 

I let out a sigh; stuffing my hands in my coat pockets. 

I turned to take a short cut through an alley, when I since something. It was a strange, field of energy that I had stepped into.  
It strangely made my scar tingle.  
It gave me these...visions.   
Pictures....something was happening 

I lifted my head, to see the silhouette of four people. As I came closer, i leaked someone's thoughts into my head. 

I'm actually going to die??? How is an immortal supposed to die??  
where the hell is mazikeen when you need her!!

I teleported after going intangible, just around the corner.  
I found my surroundings To be Extremely intense, I noticed A group of men, wearing these satanic stars around their necks. 

There was a man in a suit on the ground, he was average looking. His eyes were fierce, yet Brown And warmimg. He had A goti going on- slick black hair. To say he was Cute was an understatement.

This Being, was drop dead gorgeous. 

The way his suit hugged his Abbs, I couldn't help but bite my lip.   
It took me a minute, to register what was going on. I had to shake myself of these rude thoughts, and Jump into the fight, considering the guy, was a hot mess curling up in a pile of blood surrounding him. 

A bullet hole, was right in the center of his abdomen.  
I snapped stopping the time, and rushed to the man's side.   
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!" I Started frantically murmuring to myself as I hunched down to his side. 

I started lightly patting his face, "Hey dude, you've been shot you gotta stay with me, uh here um I'm going to help you." I couldn't help but stammer a little, this was really scary for some reason.   
"Can you um, tell me your name?" I asked, feeling his forehead.  
"L-Lucifer *cough* Lucifer Morningstar." His Weak Words Left me a little bit confuddled at first. Who the hell would name their kid Lucifer? 

I lifted his Head and Layed it in my lap, and as much as I loved his face being this Close to me, I had to shove away my thoughts and Use my telekenisis to locate the bullet. 

I held out my hands, and Tried to pull it out as fast as I could, before I leaned over; kissing the tips of the wound. Moments later The blood started soaking up, right back into the wound as if it were healing backwards. 

"I'm. *cough* supposed to be, *cough* immortal." The mans delirious murmurs aren't helping me very Much. I don't know what's scarrier,   
#1 the fact that this man thinks he's immortal  
#2 the fact that I just revealed my powers to heal him  
#3 debating whether or not he might be able to make it.

I could only keep my hands steady, as I held them out again. The energy leaks from my palms, and showers over his abdomen. 

The wound, looks almost as if it were erased.   
The man suddenly looks up at me, and rushes forward- nearly headbutting me. 

"W-Who in My father's name are you!?" He snarls, and I jump up. "I uh someone who just, saved your life... I guess." I said waving shyly.   
He looked down at his stomach, then looks up at me With shocked eyes. "I-It would seem so.." he muses feeling around where the wound was. 

His gaze hardened, "h-how did you-  
"Save it. I don't have time to explain to some sexy- I MEAN STUPID MORTAL." I mentally face palmed. 

I could tell this left him even more shocked. So I just took a pen out of my bra, (found on the ground in front of starbucks)   
"I dont know who mazikeen is, but if you ever need my help, say this...okay?" I said, smirking and teleported away. 

As soon as I felt my surroundings shift to that of my Condo bedroom, i immidiately started Stripping my clothes and threw on some PJ's 

I curled into my soft, silky comforter. I thought of that guy, and how strange the energy he put off really was. I can't believe I saved...that guy. How did I get so lucky to come across A man this hot? I wish I could've said something else. Maybe I could've even flirted.


	3. {2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved, Lucifer not only panics but finds himself lost in thought over The mystery girl but eases up when he realises how to solve that problem.

Lucifer's pov 

To say I was brutally stressed out about the night before- would be an understatement. 

I was so close to death, I could almost taste it. If men like that Figured out my weakness, whose to say no one else knows?  
How do I know that girl didn't save me, so she could earn my trust just to have it torn to shreds? 

Was she just another distraction sent by my father? 

It took me a moment to replay that entire thought process, just to realise how wrong I really am.  
this girl not only saved me, but she risked Revealing some of her personal information. If she's willing enough to do something

like risk showing off- hints the  
enhanced healing and the 'summon me' trigger word on my arm- all just to save me; maybe she's not so bad after all. 

The sad thing is I was so rude to her. 

I needed to find her, and confront her about this. I don't know why, but at this point I didn't really care. I just wanted to find her, and thank her. 

I'm finally back at my home, drinking and taking time to myself to process the recent change of events. 

I decided, I wanted to summon her. Maybe even ask her to dinner. 

~

Elena's Pov

I was Back at home, playing my piano. Each melody gracefully dancing around in my mind. The sound lulls me away, and for the time being I found myself in a different world, within the song. 

Max writcher is one over the only composers I've ever found, that I was able to latch onto. His music, was my addiction.   
I felt each simulated sound send chill waves out from my brain. 

I feel goosebumps forming, as my fingers lavish; tickling every key.  
Usually Things like this help me clear my mind, but today it was impossible. I couldn't help but think back to the other night. 

Hovering over a seemingly Dead man; who says he's The ruler of the underworld- but the puzzle pieces did match up. That would explain the strange energy field I felt against my aura, as I found him. 

Soon reality tears apart that vision, when ripples of time and space pull me from my current location. 

My magic spat me back out, and I felt my hands pop as I used thim to catch myself on the  ground.

I look up to See, Mr Anti-Christ smirking down at me. "Well then, I guess That summoning spell, wasn't just a party trick." He muses. 

"I don't play around, Mr Morningstar." My voice fell monotone, "since you're obviously not in trouble and you can't grasp the concept of emergencies only, I should be on my way, and hopefully I can change my summoning spell." I retorted in irritation. 

Suddenly something seemed to switch in his mind, and its really difficult for me to read him. His thoughts aren't raging and screaming like before. 

"I need you're input on something. You're a stranger, yet you saved me. I think you should know what it is, that you went out of your way to save." His smirk fell long ago, and the tension in his muscles- believe it or not i could just feel the way his body would Fall into an abrupt stillness. 

It was too late for me to protest, when I watched as his human skin vanished.   
He revealed his true form, which shocked me- almost to the point of no return. 

His skin was now melted- showing bits of rotting and decaying skin. Scalded pieces of hair - along with dead flesh hanging. Thick bloody splotches litter his face. His eyes are literally bloodshot. 

I slowly started approaching him, with the weirdest look on his face, which wasn't so different from the same bizarr gaze he'd usually give me when he was In his complete human form.

I couldn't help the breathe that escaped from my lips, the breathe I didn't even know I was holding.   
"I-Its extrodinary." I say, drawing closer to him.  

"What? You...you're... not, terrified. Why aren't you Terrified???" 

"Why, would I be?" I ask, in sheer curiosity, "why would you be terrified?! Because I'm the Bloody, fucking devil!" His tone grows louder. "And you saved me! That's what I don't understand!!"  
I couldn't help the guilt that slithers into my mind. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you...had I known you may not have wanted to be saved-   
"What?! No! Don't apologize for saving somebody, 'especially if it's the devil'."  
That last part was obviously not mean for me to hear, but I brushed that off too. 

"Well, you're welcome?" I trailed off with a slight squeak.   
"Can you, do it again?" I ask with a hopeful smile.   
"I-I don't See why not." He looked. At me as if I had lost my mind.  
but I made eye contact with him, as His eyes, slowly melted into a pair of Scarlett orbs; his human skin melted away. I didn't look away, not even for a split second.

I couldn't help Feeling so awestruck. I mean, I saved the real devil! The anti-Christ!!!  
But I'm not afraid of him. I'm not even, the slightest bit terrified.   
Why is that?

I approached him; cupped my right hand around his cheek. His demon skin, practically sizzled when I touched it. "Does this not hurt you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Why would it? I'm immortal."  
His lips move, but seem almost too demonic to be unreal.   
"You didn't seem so immortal the other day, which probably means Somethings making you vulnerable." My voice fell monotone, as I backed away. "Well thanks for the heads up captain obvious." I rolled my eyes at that. 

He shifted back, before my very eyes, but my expression remains the same. Shocked, but still Fine.   
"You look like the devil, hell you even seem like you'd be the devil, but in a way....you're not."  
"You're not as difficult to read as I Thought." I said, "I wish I could say the same for you." 

I felt bad a little bit. "How rude of me! I'm so sorry! My name is  
Hellena, but my friends just call me Elena."

"I suppose you already know who I am." He retorts taking a seat at the bar. "So tell me, Elena. What is your greatest desire?"   
His gaze nearly burned into my soul, and just like that I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

But honestly I didn't care, I could see obviously this- is just the kind of guy he is. So telling him something like that wouldn't really make much of an impact on my life. 

He poured me a drink, and I sat at the stool next to him. "Well, have you ever wanted to know why you're here?" I ask, he seems like he's not really paying attention to that statement, so I'm guessing he's just assuming why I'm so obviously immune to his 'charm'.

Yet I'm answering the question anyway. "Well, I've always wanted to know of my purpose, to be proud of that, and not think anything else of it." I smiled shyly.

"You're very peculiar, Elena; in a good way, but still."   
I smiled and took the shot.   
"Whatever do you mean." I said sarcastically- flashing a hint of golden within my eyes.


	4. {3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the mere ending of a rather awkward conversation between Lucifer and Elena.

Elena's Pov

After taking a few shots, we started getting lost in conversation. 

"So elena, where Are you from?"  
asks Lucifer with a devilish smile, in which of course what else could I expect from none other than Lucifer Fucking MorningStar? 

"A lab, in new mexico." His brows furrowed, "and how old are you?"  
"I just recently turned 23."  
"And you're from a lab? Like one of those evil Laboratories from all of these humans Entertainment shows?"  
I scoffed, "to say Evil would be an understatement."   
I had already downed at least 7 shots, but then again I'm no light weight. "So this lab, what was it like?" 

I pursed my lips before just flat out grabbing the bottle and pouring my own shots.  
"I was stuck there Until like, 19 they Did experiments on me. Shit like that." His eyes grew slightly wide. "What kind of 'experiments'?" 

"Well, they injected me with countless syrums every day of my life. Each one felt like someone injecting scalding hot water, into your blood stream."  
A noticed a glint of sympathy, immidiately recognising it as pity. 

"Don't Pity me. I'm just another monster roaming the streets."  
I bit the tips of my nails. He Played with his glass swirling the liquid around. "You don't really believe you're a monster do you? You're sitting in the home of the devil for My father's sake."

I shrugged. "It depends on how you'd react if I told you, I killed ever single one of those scientists." My lips curled into a tight smile, revealing my pearly white dagger shaped canines. You'd assume I was a vampire, considering how similar they are to fangs. 

"Well those scientists obviously hurt you, and they got what they deserved. What's the shame in that?" He asks and i smiled  
"I wish more people thought like you Mr Morningstar." I through my head back and downed another shot. 

"Y'know M-Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much." My words started sluring, "now you say that? Where was that attitude 32 shots ago?" Now that I think about it, I've been here for quite a while. 

"And please, just call me Lucifer."  
He Says with puppy dog eyes, like none I've ever encountered. I couldnt help but melt over that. 

"Okay *hic* Luci. I'm gonna go Sleep this *hic* liquor off. I'll see you around." He looked really disappointed, and I couldn't help but mentally gawk over That.   
He actually wanted me here, which was surprising to me. No one actually wants me in their life.

"Are you sure you can make it home alright? There's a guest bed here you're welcome to."  
"Pffff *hic* I'm like s'super okay. Allive gotta do is um *hic* snap my fingers." My words Wouldn't stop mixing, and I was getting a little agravated. 

I hopped down from the stool despite his protests for my Stay,   
"You drank, quite alot. Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, but for some reason that sentence just wouldn't sink into my mind- so I couldn't answer it. 

So I just held up my hands and snapped, then within seconds I found myself to be right back in my condo.   
I whirled around and faced my bed.

I let my body fall, and with a huff I collapsed into the big comfy cloud.

~

Lucifer's Pov

After Elena left, I was bored out of my God given mind.   
I couldn't help but go over the long conversation we had, repeatedly in my mind. 

This girl obviously has enhanced abilities, but she was Taken by humans. So I can only assume this means humans may actually be alot closer to finding the existence of religion than they think, or well at least they thought.

But Elena said she killed them all, which that's not a good thing, but it's not necessarily bad either.   
It's good because no one has ever lived to discover the existence of biblical immortals, but it's bad because killing people is wrong in General. 

She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would want to kill anyone though. After all, she saved my life. For that I'm eternally greatful. 

I still haven't been able to give her what she's owed, but I haven't gotten to know her well enough to know how to repay her. 

But how in my father's name, is she not afraid of me?  
I even broke my therapist. But why not her? Maybe it has something to do with not who she is, but maybe what she is; and it seems to me like she generally doesn't actually know. 

She held that same glint of oblivion Charlotte held, when she learned, who she was supposed to be. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her in a way. 

Most of this girls life was stolen from her, yet She Went out of her way to save mine. Maybe she's an angel? 

Elena's 

By the time i woke up, it was 5 am. Which I found Pretty suprising, cause usually with a hangover I sleep until like 6 in the afternoon. 

I rolled onto my back, and stared into the Darkness that fell apon my room. I had forgotten the lights were even off, or whether I turned them off of not. 

I clapped my hands, and with that Light showered from the ceiling.   
I winced at the sudden change in scenery, in which stung my eye balls. I forgot it would take time for my eyes to re-adjust to my surroundings. 

I sat up, and stared into space.   
The scent of alcohol, and vomit Filled my nose. I felt gross, so I decided to get off my ass and hop in the shower.


	5. {4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds herself just as lost in thought as Lucifer at this point.

Elena's Pov 

As soon as I got out of the shower, I through on a T shirt, and some underwear, before wondering into my living space.   
I would clap every now and then; turning the lights on.  

I collapsed on my big comfy leather couch, with a huff.   
I leaned over the arm, picking through my mini cabinet.   
I sifted through the Dozens of bottles which clinked and clattered with each movement I'd make. 

I settled for a bottle of bourbon, and summoned the cereal from the kitchen; along with My favourite bowl and spoon.   
Don't judge me, hello kitty is badass. So yes, I have a hello kitty bowl. The spoon I just won out of some frosted flakes box, I finished off a few days ago. 

I curled into the corner of my Couch, pulling my fluffy pink Quilt over me. I placed the liquor between my knees and teleported My remote, into my right hand. 

I placed the bowl of cereal in my lap, and dumped the bottle of liquor in with it. I immidiately started digging into my cereal, as I clicked on my TV and started going through channels. 

I couldn't help but lose myself in thought. And of course the first thing that just had to come to my mind, was Lucifer.   
I couldn't believe I saved the devil, but then again no one would ever believe I'm in fact immortal. It's hard for me to believe as well. 

But what if Lucifer knew who I was? If he's the devil, than he had to have planned this right?  
Even if he did plan this, I don't think I'd see him any differently than I already do. There's really nothing else that could freak me out at this point. 

I settled for a chick flick. Most people would call it that at least-  
Called if I stay.

Although the main character, loses her family- I couldn't help but feel envious of her.   
She got to wonder around the world, carefree; but Mia had people who wanted her to come back. 

Mia, had people who wanted her there. Wanted her to make a choice; that involves staying alive. Even though she's basically lost the majority of her family. 

There's a guy that's madly In love with her. A man who feels as if he can't live without her.  
There's no one like that in my life. 

There's never been anyone like that in my life. 

I wonder how Lucifer Got used to living amongst humans. I wonder if his return, was just as difficult as mine. Whose to say, I'm not someone whose returned? 

For the longest time I've just thought that my wings, were maybe just parts of me- in which were genetically mutated by those evil scientists who found me. But if he's lucifer, 'lord of the underworld'. Then what if I'm Someone important too? 

I know I couldn't be a fallen angel, right? Fallen angels have no wings....I think? I have wings. one is Beautiful feathery and black as night, but the other looks to be skinned- slightly demonic. 

It takes A world of power for me to keep them hidden, with just my illusions. At least I actually can though.

But Lucifer revealed his true form, to me...a stranger.  
And I didn't, reveal myself to him.  
Oh shit, he's going to be expecting that of me isn't he? I should At least give him that much, but still. I'm not sure why he was expecting me to be scared of him.  
He knew I was immortal, how else could I have Saved him like that? 

Maybe mortals, are usually scared of him. But I'm not and I dont think I'll ever fear him.   
Why is that? 

~

It was already 7, am. when I checked the time, so I rushed to my feet throwing the bottle down the air vent. I snapped, and My outfit was changed.   
I smirked to myself, running to the bathroom. 

I decided to wear something that shows a little skin. So of course I wore a light white tank top, and some black leather jeans that hug my figure. My Thick Black combat boots made slight thumps against the lenoliem when I sifted through my bathroom.

I knew I left my ear piece somewhere in here, I had to project an energy field in order to help locate my communicator. 

I know what you're thinking.   
It seems like my life is completely normal. 

Every morning I wake up, I don't really even have to much to get ready or at least become presentable- so how does my life suck? 

Well for starters I'm A mercenary. 

So I guess you could say this is you're average Morning, for a savage like me. But I've gotta make money some how. Don't judge me. 

So anyways, I was bone tired. Scrubbing my face with look warm Soapy water. I couldn't find shortcuts for everything, so of course I had to brush my teeth. I just didn't have to do my make up. 

After I finished getting ready, I teleported to the bottom floor of the condo, I decided to take my motorcycle. Im in the mood for An adrenaline rush right about now. 

I tore the garag door open, and flew down the street on my Bike. I'd swerve past a few cars and slow down when I drew near stop signs. 

My boss had called me throughout the ride, and gave me 2 missons for the day. 

I'm being paid, to Kill a man named, Dusty Florence. He the gang leader of the midnight maufia. He told me he's so far in dept, people are risking thousands of dollars already trying to get him killed, and He's been quite busy here in LA. 

My boss then told me he wants me to hunt down A man named Michael Sanchez, and bring him back to him for questioning. Then someone else will handle them from there. 

I found myself Driving through the outskirts of a very darkened Area- for A neighborhood in LA something never felt right in this part of town. There is alot of crime Around these, parts and these are the areas I found myself risking my life to save others in the most. 

Saving people has always felt natural to me. I have these powers, and I care about the world. I'll do what I can to help anyone on my way around here. I'm just not gonna be here forever, that's gonna be hard. 

Im a mercenary, but In a way you could say I'm a hero. I look into the lives I'm taking, because believe it or not; I'll always feel like taking lives is wrong. So when I see people struggling; fighting for their lives....I feel for that. It hits me, right in the heart.

I wanna help the world, if I can. Even if I'm one of the people Picking off man-kind whose to say I'm not beneficial to what mortals call 'the circle of life'. 

I know this is probably the weirdest thing you'd ever hear from me, but I've never really been much of a 'religious' type.   
I've just, slowly made my way through existence and felt blessed to have what I could, and cursed when I had what I deserved. I had to force myself to adapt, learn right from wrong. Controlling my powers, was even more Difficult. 

You know how befote you start crying, you develop a lump in your throat? Well imagine That same lump as a switch in your mind. You can try to disperse of the lump, and consistently swallow it, but it's imaginatily there until you allow yourself to cry. 

Well, those switches in my brain...they're What build up my powers. And when I cry, things levitate. When I scream, things die. When I Ignore; I'm put through my own scalding-living hell. 

My body cannot physically take Avoiding its true form for more than 18 hours, if I force it away   
It'll kill my conscious in the dark part of my mind will take over. 

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like, if I did allow the Darkness to consume me. People have already accused me or being the spawn of darkness....Maybe if I were to give in it would prove them right. 

So I musnt allow myself to have to come to that, because I know I can be a good person.  
Im a good person. 

I'm. A. Good. Person. 

Aren't i??


	6. {5}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts happening in elena's life, that she's not sure how to deal with. Hopefully she can talk to Lucifer.

Elena's Pov

 

I've finally arrived to A Dark apartment complex down the street from A Big red gas station.  
I had to stop And use my 'flare' to get At least 15$ worth of gas for my motor-baby. 

I put on my belt, and Grabbed the gun out of my glove box. I armed myself before sliding on my vest.   
I snapped my fingers, and my cat suit Appeared, dispersing any of my weapons from mortal eyes.

I put on my cat mask, and Hid my vehicle by Phasing it into the ground. I went intangible, and fled into the building without a sound. 

Lucifer's Pov

Detective, has been trying to get ahold of me, but I've just been ignoring her. Maze hasn't shown her Face around here much lately, so I could only assume maybe she's moved back in with The detective. 

I can only lounge around my home, getting drunk; staring off into space. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that girl.   
For some reason, she just worried me. I haven't seen her in a good while and I want to talk with her.

But I also don't want to come off as needy, but then again i am the devil. 

I have so many questions for her. Does she know what she is?   
It's not human, I can say that judging by the vibe I got off her the minute she appeared in my home. 

 

[ time skip ] 

Elena's Pov 

After working my ass off, my boss paid me 25,000$!!!!   
I could do nothing but squeal, and wrap him up in a big hug.  
Yeah I know...for a mercenary I'm a softy when it comes down to things like this. I was so happy!!!

I kissed him on the cheek, "thank you so much, Gale you're awesome!" I yelled before darting out Of the room, of my bosses office. 

I teleported home, keeping in mind I ended up leaving my bike there. So walking wouldn't have been acceptable...

As soon as I appeared in my condo I dashed up the stares and into my bedroom.   
I gawked at my over-sized walk in closet trying to locate my favourite dress. 

 

I twirled my left fingers, and a row of outfits Starts casually floating around me. My gaze hardens, and my muscles grow tense as I Slide my finger up, teleporting the ones I don't like, back to their original spot.   
Kind of like, tinder. 

It took me a while, but I had finally managed to find the perfect dress, i planned on going clubbing tonight! And I know exactly where I'm going too! 

The dress looks absolutely amaze-ballz, (pic below) 

 

 

After finishing my makeup, I teleported right in front of the lux.  
Honestly I didn't care whether people noticed me or not. 

I just wanted to see Lucifer. 

Of course I wasn't going to admit that, not to anybody in this world. But hey at least I can admit it to myself. 

Before I went inside i took deep breathes.   
I didn't really feel like waiting on lines, so of course I phased through the croud. I love being able to go intangible. 

I made my way to the bar, pulling myself up onto the stool with a huff. "Do you have Apple cider moonshine?" I ask With the purest of eyes, fluttering my lashes at The bartender.   
"Yes ma'am." He says, and I scoff at that. 

He slides my drink over.   
"Just leave the bottle." I told him, nodding him off.  
'ma'am? I'm 23' i snort to myself, throwing my head back; downing my drink. 

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Elena? Also known as, my guardian angel." A familiar british Voice beckons for my attention.   
"Hey Lucifer." I waved shyly, smiling and sipping my drink.   
"How's things?" I ask after swollowing. 

"Better now that you're around." He muses, and I scoff. "Is that good or bad?" I ask.   
"Good for me, but I'm not sure about your perspective. Anyways, I never got to give you my number." He slides me a piece of paper on the counter of the bar. 

I squint my eyes looking down at it, then cram it in my bra. I tried to act like it was no big deal, but my flushed cheeks said other wise. On the contrary, I mentally fist pumped. 

"Elena? Are you still with me, love?" He pulled me back to reality, "my apologies Lucifer, I can be quite the space cadet sometimes." He chuckles, "Well I can see that now, what's on your mind?" 

I look down at my drink and shake the glass around, mixing the drink more- trying to prepare for my next sip- although I'm probably just going to end up downing the hole bottle. 

"Well, work has me really stressed. And I haven't gotten much sleep lately. I get these strange flash backs from when I lived in new mexico. "Where do you work?" He pressed, calling to the bartender to order his drink while I process my thoughts. 

"I work as a Mercenary." There really was no way of sugar coating something like that, but when I said it, my voice was very blunt. 

"Wow, you seem so innocent and shy, yet you're filled with so many mysteries. How do you do it?"   
He asks, and I furrow my eyebrows. "Can you be a little more specific?" I pursed my lips. 

"How can you be So out in the open, but still remain Mysterious?"   
I poor myself another glass of moonshine, while thinking. "Let's just say, you learn to hold back as much information as possible when you're, basically a mutant like me." I started chugging it down within seconds. 

"I've learned how to steer around any classified personal information, but still reveal enough for one to get the gist of my existence."  
A flicker of sympathy showed in his eyes, but for only a split second. 

"I'm not surprised at you're trust issues." He Says, taking a shot.   
"Have you ever looked at yourself, and saw a monster?" I ask him, and he giggled. "Have you seen who you're talking to?"  
His lips curl into a wide grin. 

I start chugging the bottle, letting the wave of Emotions flowing through my mind fall back in place. I wipe my lips, smiling; so that i stow away my emotions. 

"If I'm an angel, then I'm one broken angel." I muttered. "I'd like to fix you, elena."  
I laughed. "Yeah, like you could fix me." I almost starl, "touch me!"  
He suddenly looked flustered. "If its sex you want don't you think we should go somewhere a little more pri-  
"no Lucifer, I mean...look..here"   
I grabbed his hand, and dragged it across my arm. His face looked shocked, and slightly nervous. 

"What normal person has skin, that feels like cement?" I asked.   
"Relax love, don't get yourself so Worked up. You should know, it doesn't matter how you look-  
"That's besides the point, lucifer."  
I interupted. 

"I'm just tired, of walking this world...clueless as to where I belong."  
"I've saved so many people's lives, I've even brought people back from the dead..., but why? Why was I able to do that?" 

"When I fail at saving anyone I'm never suprised, because for almost my entire life I've been trapped in what felt like an endless nightmare. I couldn't save myself from that, so what made different? What drove me to save myself?" 

"Dear, you tend to over think alot. If it makes you feel any better, not many mortals wonder aimlessly in thought;  questioning their existence. So don't tell yourself you're evil, just because you don't understand yourself yet. Make the most of who you are now."

For the devil, he seemed like a really good person.   
He was kind, and charming.


	7. {6}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to come together, for Elena and lucifer. How will they handle the weight of this world?

Elena's Pov 

So I wondered into the lux, once again lost in thought.   
I still kept my guard up, nervous as to whether or not I should accept my surroundings as much as trust them. 

As soon as I walk in, I feel my chest immidiately start tightening.   
"God I need a drink." I huffed, made my way right back to the bar, like I usually do. 

For the past week I've been showing up here; never really found myself meandering around this place, there's too many drunk creeps looking for Vulnerable women. 

It's like diving into red sea blind. 

I wasn't wearing anything too flattering, but No matter what I find myself strutting toward the bar. Maybe its just my posture. 

I wore tight baby blue skinny jeans with rose designs Trailing the sequins. Scar shaped holes scattered from my thighs and down; replacing my flesh with the tainted blackness of my fishnet leggings holding back my flesh.

I sat at the bar, and made eye contact with a pair of Carmelized orbs staring Back at me; stretched to A smug faced, mixed girl with luscious black hair and chocolate Skin. 

"Can I get a couple shots of tequila?" I ask, the cute bartender. She smirks, nodding and serves me.   
"Just leave the bottle." I smile and wave her off. I down the shots, then immediately start attacking the bottle when I'm done.   
I hear footsteps approaching me, and evidently tune into someone's sick mind going on about my oblivion. 

When I turn to make eye contact with the approaching Bitch-boy.

"Damn, what's a fine lady like you doing in a place like this?" Asks an annoying stranger from behind me. "Obviously trying to avoid socializing with Drunk dipshits, hints the eye roll." My voice fell monotone, taking Another swig.   
"You're fiesty, I like it."   
I snort at that. "What a strange attempt at flirting. Do You planning on picking up your mother like that? I'm not sure if I'd wanna be seen like that." I here someone snicker in the corner- and just glare up at the Drunk fuck up. 

He growls. And starts trying to rub up on me. "Come on, let's go have fun back at my place," he grips my wrist, and I whirl my head to look him dead in the eyes. 

I flipped his hand around my wrist, gripping his forarm and Pulling it all the way around his neck, and holding his Wrist tightly behind his back. "Really? Cause that was A blast." I whisper into his ear, before kneeing him in the gut. 

I huff; blowing my bangs out of my face. He gasps, rushing to his feet and darting across the club room. He high tailed it out of here, with The rev of his engine.   
I turn back around to face the cute bartender, "got any moonshine cherry's?" I ask leaning casually against the island with a smirk. 

She laughs and starts sifting through the liquor bottles. 

[ Time Skip ] 

Lucifer's Pov

It had been quite a while since I had last seen elena, so when I received A message from her I guess you could say It somewhat relieved me. 

I wasn't too worried though, considering that story maze told me last night. I almost died laughing, and I'm immortal. 

Unknown: hey it's elena, sorry i haven't Texted. I forgot. 

Me: that is, quite the detailed excuse, love. 

Unknown: Lol... wanna go do something? 

I chuckled to myself, before adding her as another contact. 

Me: I'll be there to pick you up at 5 pm ; ) 

Elena: See you then ♡

I couldn't help but feel my mood, boost remarkably high, for a time like this. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. For some reason, this Just made left me bursting with anticipation. 

~

Elena's Pov 

I was not only hungover, but I was depressed. I needed To make some sort of attempt at socializing, so of course I've decided to Go on a date with the devil. What a weird thing to hear, even in my mind. It just sounds so damn weird. 

I reminded myself all I really have to do is snap, and everything would come together in the blink of an eye. So I decided to go chug The Rest of That cherry Vodka I had stored away In my closet. 

Before I knew it, there was a knock at my door.   
I rolled off my Couch, falling into the floor. "Shit." I muttered to myself.   
I rushed to my feet, half asleep staggering my way to the door. 

I grabbed the door knob and whipped it open, and Then...  
*thunk* "SON OF A BITCH" I snapped, at myself after accidentally headbutting the door. 

I flushed a bright shade of red, before finally getting the door open.   
"Lucifer!! Shit i forgot Give me a second!!" Before he can protest I slam the door, snap Then whip it open again. 

He looked immidiately Flustered, "Are you alright, love? You sound like you just rolled out of bed."   
"Sorry about that, I guess I fell asleep. I'm okay now that you're here though." I smiled scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. 

He nodded in reply, with a small smile. "You look lovely, most Women usually take Thousands of years just to get ready." He muses, and I giggle. "That's just cause I'm   
one of a kind."   
"Indeed you are." He laughs and I do too. 

He walks me to the car, and kindly opens the door for me to step in. For the devil, he has suprisingly good manners.

When he starts the car, I start fidgeting with my hands.   
"Woah, I haven't been actually inside a vehicle in ages."   
He looks puzzled, "I usually either teleport, or take my motorcycle when Im hungover." He smiles. 

"I assume you drink alot."   
"Could you tell?" I retort, smiling.   
"I'm not judging you, hell; everyone has their poison."   
I nod, and smile. "I got that teleporting thing down, you disapear too often."   
"Really?" I ask, and he nods, taking a sip of A black cup of coffee I didn't really notice until now. 

When I look back up at him, i take a better look. His cheeks looked somewhat darkened. Pale darkish circles trail the rims of his eyes.   
I couldn't help but, reach my hand out, barely grazing the tips of his fingers, as he placed it back in the cup holder. 

All it took was that small, interaction for my energy to flow from my finger tips, and into his Body. My smile grows as his face gains it's normal coloration, yet He's clueless. 

It kills me, having to avoid reading his thoughts. I want to know what he's thinking... if he's okay....  
Maybe I could even figure out whether or not he's really immortal.


	8. {7}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the better. Elena shows Lucifer her personal life, in exchange for his word.  
> How are things going to look now?

Elena's Pov 

I seriously debated on reading his thoughts, but then I had to remind myself how Extremely rude that really is.  So of course, I stared out the window for like...5 minutes straight, escaping the silence that fell apon us. 

"You're, awfully quite. What's on your mind, love?" He asks, concern woven into his voice.  
"How...how Did you, get used to living amongst humans? Was it...like normal for you." His smile twitched a small bit, "uh sorry i-  
"No, you're alright. Earth was strange, and different. I returned somewhere in 2011. Retiring was hard at first, dear dad kept sending Angels after me to get me back." He interupted me, but satisfaction filled my veins already so I hummed in reply. 

"What makes you ask?"  
I think for a moment.  
"Well, you just seem so relaxed about everything, accept...you're not." I said bluntly eyeing him down. 

He looks over at me like uneasily, "well, if I'm being honest I have been really stressed out lately."  
I feel, suprised but at the same time I'm still sitting calm. 

"Lets go ease up tonight. I got paid this morning, my treat." I sang pulling my wallet from my bra. He looks over at me Amused, laughing. "You're quite the peculiar one aren't you? And no." He Says and I scoff. "I try to stay complicated." I said, before snapping my fingers. 

In my hands appears a pink flask. I grab it and take a swig, as he pulls into the front of a crazy fancy restaurant. "Woah. You went all out."  
"What can I say? I wanted a special night, for a special angel." 

"Hah. Good one. Special." He knitted his brows in confusion.  
Before he could open the door for me I teleported To the side of the car, grabbing his arm.  
He grinned, and I but my lip. "How can you do that???"  
"Honestly I have no clue, it literally just comes to my mind. I think then act then bam, teleportation." I throw my jazz hands, making the *poof* sound with my mouth. 

After we got inside, he just kept staring me down and smiling at me. "I'm not sure I understand, so I'm just going to roll with it." He retorts. 

~

Dinner was actually a blast.  
I expected him to be teasing me the hole time about the 'wake up call' from earlier. 

But we actually talked about alot of other things. We talked about his life, and his demon named mazikeen. I couldn't help but blush when he told me that, playing over the other night in my head. 

When we finished up, I dragged him out. "Alright you took me out, and did all this for me. So now it's my turn." I smile brightly at him, but he seems actually shocked. 

"Oh really? Last time I recall you saved my life. Honestly I don't know how that was possible. I usually don't bleed. Nor encounter people who actually can kill me."  
He tries to distract me, but I didn't care. I wanted to show him still.

So I made him drive us back to my place, and I assumed he thought I was dragging him here for sex or something crazy; I mean he is the devil.

He put his car in my garage, and I dragged him back outside. Right in front of it. Slamming the the door shut. 

I didn't know if I was a little tipsy, or he always looked this stunning. But he was drawing me in somehow, in a way that I yern to understand. Since he left me flustered, I decided it's time to share that feeling. 

"So, is this what you wanted to show me? Your garage?" I giggle rolling my eyes.  
I bite my lip and look up at him.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a hungry kiss "Ohhh" he says, as if he thinks he knew what I just did.  
Suddenly our surroundings change, and we're at the beach. 

When he looks around he seems extremely shell shocked. "What in the hell? Oh right, 'teleporting'." He smiles, "if you wanted to make out with me you could've just asked, darling." He almost yells, and I hiss, "Ssshhhhhhhh" holding my index finger to my lips. 

I grab his hand, lacing my fingers with his. "You might wanna Roll your dress pants up." I whisper, before Stripping down my pants.  
"Sex on the beach? Kinky, I like it." He whispers and I throw A glare at him, but it melts as I pull him towards the water. 

Of course. After he takes off his suit jacket; rolling up his Pant legs. 

I barely touched the water and and it soon Gleamed, a bright twinkling neon blue. When I looked over to him, I knew I caught his attention. I grabbed his other hand, "Come on its like walking on the road." I tell him, with a smile. 

 

He furrows his eyebrows. And I irk him further by taking a step amongst the water. I pulled him beside me, and he weakly followed. He was acting as if we were walking on the Brink of a volcano or something. I couldn't help but giggle. 

He smiled down at me, sheepishly. I never knew the devil, could be so....feelsy? 

It's like he's a totally different person... I can't help, but smile at him and his amazing self.  
Finally, I called out to my mini friend. 

"TSKSKSKKSKS" the noise just rolled of my tongue, as I crouched down onto the water.  
I swirl the water with my hands a  little bit, "TSSKSKKSKSKSKS" I said once more. "I'm lost, what are we doing exactly?" He asks bored. 

"Just wait for it." I tilt my head, smiling cheekily. 

Finally after 15 minutes of tsking  
My little friend finally decides to visit. 

Bobbing his head up, I reach my hands out to pet the snout of, my dolphin friend, mini. Why mini? Because....he's Really small.  
"W-What In dad's name Is that?!" He almost yells, and he almost swam away. 

I scowl at, him. "You seriously aren't about to tell me you haven't seen a dolphin before?" I ask grinning. He chuckles softly, crouching down right next to me. "Well, I have I just. Never up close." 

So I take his hand and hold it out, barely touching the water.  
Mini bobs his head back up, and gently nuzzles lucifer's hand. 

Look at the devil, being a softy!! I couldn't help but gawk at the sight. His breathes were hitched, but he pet mini lightly. "When you said you were going to show me something, this isn't quite what I expected, but then again i didn't know what to expect. " 

My grin grew wider, "thank you lucifer." I lean down and pet mini. "Hey, we need a ride back to shore." I told mini, who squeaked playfully diving Into the water.  
"How did you do that?"  
"What??"  
He now looks Slightly confuddled.  
I giggle. "I'm just screwing with you, I have something called telepathy; I rarely use it- mainly because it's just rude." 

"How?" His tone was soft, but I could still hear him. "How? What?"  
"How can you live with all of these powers, and avoid using them so easily??" He asks.  
I process his words, sitting back down. 

Yes, on the water we both now sat crissed crossed waiting for mini to get back with our ride.  
I sigh. "I used to not be able to control them. Alot of them are tied to my emotions, so I had to remain intangible For almost 4 years in order to keep from harming anything." 

He smiles, "you'd sacrifice your own freedom, just to protect mortals? Might I recall how earlier you considered yourself not special."  
"Sometimes I just feel, so alone in this world...you know? I guess maybe that's why...how could someone who walks alone The way I do, be special in any way?" 

He scoffed. "You, go out of your way to save other people.  
When you recognized your enhanced abilities; you didn't use them For yourself, but to help Other people. Am I correct?" 

His words hit me, really, suprisingly deep. So I just nod.  
"Does every mortal have the power to teleport...or any power for that fact?"  
I shook my head.  
"Then you're indeed special, Elena." I blushed A bright pink, and smiled at him. "Thank you lucifer, but if I'm special. Then so are you." I reply with a warm smile. 

"The Lord of the underworld? Please." He chuckles.  
Finally, mini returns with 3 more larger dolphins.  
It took a bit of coaxing, but I finally managed to get him to Swim with the dolphins. 

When we got back to shore, I waved off my little mini, and the rest of her family; grabbed Lucifer and We appeared right back at my house, accept in my living space. 

I sigh, looking over to meet his gaze.  
Of course he held that devilish grin that always makes my heart sing. "You're bleeding." He Says with wide- concerned eyes.  
Suddenly a wave of dizziness hut me. "I am?" I asked. He nods, "Oh shit, sorry." I said before running to the kitchen and grabbing a few paper towels. 

"Do you have nose bleeds often, love?"  
"Yeah, it happens when I use alot of my energy at once. Strange huh?" I replied Hastily. "You should try to be more careful, dear you could hurt yourself." 

I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I wish." I muttered, but Unsure of whether or not he could hear me.  
"Why would you want to hurt yourself??? You're loved." He tells me. "By who? Definitely not god, other wise he wouldn't have Threw me to the wolves like that.  
My brother is now psychotic; bent on Killing me. Who??"  
I didn't realise I was tearing up, as he Gave me a sympathetic gaze, and tells me with pure, kind eyes. 

"By me."

To be continued......


End file.
